


When He's Behind Me In The Mirror

by soapymess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), POV Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapymess/pseuds/soapymess
Summary: Ranboos able to see ghost Schlatt, but only in the mirror
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	When He's Behind Me In The Mirror

The laughs of that part ram, part human hybrid haunted Ranboo. 

"It's your imagination." The boy reassured himself, shutting his eyes tight as he held his hands on the sink counter, slowly looking up. There he was.

Lmanberg's ex president. Schlatt. Standing behind him.

He was grinning, that stupid, stupid grin.

Ranboo felt his hands began to shake, his body trembling as he slowly turned to where Schlatt had been in the mirror.

Just a wall. Just a blank wall. It was his imagination. It had to be. Schlatt was dead. Techno had told Ranboo about Schlatt. About how he simply was an awful man. But why could Ranboo see him? Why was Ranboos imagination making him up?

Ranboo hadn't even met Schlatt, only gotten descriptions of the man. About how his ram horns stuck out from his messy and curly brown hair, about how he towered over most people in Lmanberg. And his laugh.

That sinister laugh.

Ranboo slowly sunk down the wall, taking a deep breath before standing back up, looking into the mirror. Schlatt was behind him, coming closer. 

Ranboo hadn't even hesitated when he heard a whisper in his ear. Hadn't even hesitated to punch the mirror, some blood falling from his knuckles. 

He looked down at his hands and then behind him, no Schlatt to be seen. He was going insane, he had to be.

He opened the bathroom door, and as he left he heard the whisper again and that laugh. He wasn't going insane. He could hear Schlatt.

"I'll be back before you know it, kid."


End file.
